Typical Gumi
by Xanaischemical
Summary: Gumi decides to spontaneously spend a week away from the bustling city and stay at Miku's house in the quiet suburbs in the middle of winter. Miku isn't very pleased, but Gumi's more than ecstatic. Currently on the morning of Monday. Now a chapterfic. Re-rated. Gumi/Miku.
1. Chapter 1

Miku sat in the comfortable, baby blue chair by the window. She was reading a book that Luka had recommended to her; it was a little interesting, but mostly boring. She yawned. Glancing out the window, she curled up in her blanket over her shoulders and stared at the snow.

A hot puff of air hit her ear and she jumped and turned to the source, panicked. "G-good _god_, Gumi!"

Gumi grinned, leaning over on the arm of the chair, her face close to Miku's. "Whatcha readin'?"

Miku promptly stood and stalked off to her bedroom, taking her blanket and book with her.

"Aww, Miku! C'mon!" Gumi huffed, clearly disappointed. "I was just messin' with you! Don't walk away like that!" The green haired girl sat in the chair, fixing the goggles atop her head. "Little sissy..."

* * *

Gumi had decided to spend a week over at Miku's house unexpectedly, and as far as first days go, Miku was not pleased. Gumi wasn't very... How should she put it? Gumi wasn't very... _adjusted_ to normal social situations, considering she lived a far distance away from Miku or any other people she knew.

Gumi lived in a large apartment closer to the city, while Miku lived in a cute-but-large house down a quiet little street. Rin and Len would come and visit a lot, as well as Meiko and Kaito, and on some occasions, Luka might come by.

But the spontaneous decision Gumi had made to vacation at Miku's house for a week wasn't approved before she had driven all the way there. Even then, it wasn't approved. But here that girl was, sitting on her back on the chair with her feet over the back, hair hanging off the end as she watched Sunday morning cartoons.

Gumi was seventeen, a year older than Miku. Still, Miku swore that having Gumi over was like taking care of a little kid. She had to keep her eye on her or else she might break something or do something stupid. Just earlier that morning, after Gumi arrived, Miku had caught her using her own clean socks to slide all over the wood kitchen floor.

As Gumi almost slid into the cabinets, Miku grabbed her arm and pulled her to the carpet. "Gumi, I swear, if you don't _behave_ yourself, you're going _back home_-"

Gumi had stopped her by flicking her forehead. "Calm your flaps, Miku," she said with a grin, "I didn't break anything." Miku just stared at Gumi, blinking. "But you _could_ have! All my good plates are in there! Do you know how _much_ they cost!?" Gumi looked to the side and held her chin in a mock thinking pose. "Hmm... Thirty-nine cents and a ball of fuzz?"

Miku facepalmed as Gumi grinned. "Okay," Gumi put her hands up, trying not to laugh. "No more sliding across the floor. Understood."

* * *

Miku had given Gumi a welcome as warm as she could, seeing as Gumi spent a few hours driving in her lime green Ford Explorer alone with nothing but her car radio. Miku had been sitting by the window as Gumi pulled up her driveway. Despite the cold, she had the sunroof open and her radio blasting as she sang along to some song Miku had never heard before.

"...have these thoughts so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought..."

She turned the car off, hopping out, grabbing a suitcase from the backseat, and then slamming the door. As she put the suitcase over her shoulder with only one arm, Miku looked her up and down. An orange tank top and loose, khaki shorts was all she had on, despite her tennis shoes and her goggles resting on top of her green hair. No jacket, no coat, no gloves, no hat, no scarf.

_Typical Gumi,_ thought Miku.

Gumi paused and stared at the large house, then went up to Miku's door. She rang the doorbell a few times rapidly, spamming the house with chimes. Miku opened the door and stared at her.

"'ey! Miku!" Gumi grinned. "How've you been? Can I come in? It's a bit nippy out here."

* * *

And so the week started. Though Gumi was loud and obnoxious, Miku was almost glad that someone else was in her house, even if it was her. Usually it was just her alone, with friends stopping by every so often.

As Miku lay there in her bed reading, she glanced out the window. Immediately she sat up and stared outside.

Gumi was there, in the small field next to Miku's house, making what looked to be a snowman. The only thing that was out of place to Miku was the fact Gumi still hadn't put on anything warmer, and was now kneeling in the deep snow. Miku could clearly see from the distance Gumi's hands were shaking and she was constantly moving to stay warm.

_Typical Gumi,_ thought Miku.

Not showing any weakness and not giving a crap about anything.

Miku got up and found one of her many winter coats. Putting shoes on and a jacket for herself, she went outside and snuck up on Gumi. When she was right behind her, she threw the coat on Gumi's shoulders.

"Wh-what the fu-?!" Gumi turned and stared at Miku's legs, then looked up _slowly, _as if ogling her. She grinned brightly, almost smirking. "Oh hey! Whassup?"

"Put the coat on. It's cold out here."

Gumi blinked, then looked down at the coat on her shoulders. "What for?" "Gumi, it's freezing. Put the coat on." Gumi dropped the snow she was holding and slowly slid the coat on. "It's really warm." "That's the entire point. To keep you from getting too cold. Didn't you bring any pants with you?"

Gumi sat back, straightening her legs. She laughed, "See? They're fine. I don't need a coat or anything."

Miku looked at Gumi's knees, which were almost blue and very pale. "Gumi seriously, come on inside. I'll get you some fleece pajama pants and some hot cocoa."

"But Miku," Gumi protested, "I haven't finished my snow man!" Miku sighed, but she couldn't help smiling. She held her hand out to Gumi. "You can finish it later. You're even shivering. I can hear your teeth chattering!"

Gumi took her hand and pulled, but Miku had miscalculated the strength and weight of her, and she was pulled down into the snow. Gumi caught Miku on top of herself, hugging her there. "You 'kay? You should be more careful, yanno."

Miku just lay there, staring at the snow. She could hear Gumi's heartbeat. Her face flushed; she realized her head had landed right on Gumi's chest- or rather, in her chest.

Gumi didn't seem to mind too much. She stroked Miku's hair softly. She was smiling to herself, despite the cold snow biting at her neck and the back of her head and the flakes landing on her face. "See? It's not so bad outside," she mumbled quietly.

The vibrations of her voice rumbled in her chest, and Miku felt every single one. It was somewhat relaxing, Miku lying on top of Gumi in the snow. She felt warm. Miku closed her eyes slowly, allowing herself to doze off.

* * *

After about a half hour, Gumi's neck was really starting to sting. "'ey Miku?" She looked down to see Miku sleeping on top of her. "Goofball."

Gumi sat up slowly, being sure not to wake her. She picked Miku up and carried her inside and into her room. "Miiiikuuu~" She gently laid Miku in her bed and tucked her in, safe and sound.

Miku didn't budge, still asleep as if under a spell. Gumi looked around and found a pair of fluffy pants. Surely Miku wouldn't mind her borrowing them. She got changed but kept the warm coat with her.

Gumi lifted the comforter Miku was under and folded the unused half over on top of Miku, doubling the layers. If she did have any standards, she didn't want to intrude in Miku's bed. She laid down using only the coat as a blanket and the pants to keep warm. She stared at Miku for a while, then slowly fell asleep at well.

A bit later, Miku woke up to the sound of soft snoring. Not obnoxiously loud, but almost like a purr.

She rolled onto her side to see Gumi curled up in a tiny ball next to her, with only a jacket on top of her.

_Typical Gumi,_ Miku thought.

"Stupid little street rat," Miku muttered quietly. She sat up and unfolded her comforter. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the coat off from on top of Gumi and put half of the comforter on top of her.

She curled up in the other half, staying close to Gumi so that the blanket would stay over both of them.

Soon enough, they both were asleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before you start complaining about the whole anorexia thing, make sure you read the rest of the chapter. Gumi isn't really anorexic. xD

* * *

As Gumi moved in closer, the strong smell of alcohol tainted her breath. "G-Gumi," Miku spoke softly but firmly, trying to push said girl away. "Gumi, you're drunk..." It wasn't a question. Gumi pinned Miku up against the wall, taking advantage of her own size and strength. "'M not drunk, mmkay?"

Gumi nuzzled Miku's cheek, breathing on her ear, "'M not even close." "Yeah? How many cans of sake have you stolen from Meiko's cooler?" At Miku's question, Gumi paused in thought. "Only a few... Thattican remember off the top of m' head, anyways... But it dozn't really matter, dozit? She ain't here, n' she won't be until I leave in the mornin'. She don't needta knoooow..."

Miku held Gumi's shoulders and held her back. "She is going to notice whether you leave or not. Now let's go. You should get some rest so you don't have such a masive hangover in the morning, okay?"

Gumi swiftly took Miku's wrists, pressing them against the wall at eye level. "I told ya, Miku, 'm not drunk." Her words were slurred, "I wud know if I waz, mmkay? Meiko comin' over wazza surprise. It ain't like she left all her stuff 'ere for the night 'n expected us not to touch it..."

Miku tried to force Gumi's hands off of her own, but even when drunk, Gumi's strength outweighed her own. Gumi pressed closer, her body touching Miku's. "Didyano," Gumi laid her chin on Miku's shoulder, almost hugging her, "You smell reeeaaal nice. Like sugar cookies. 'N vanilla. Sugar cookies 'n vanilla frostin'. 'N sprinkles, cuz sprinkles are ee-ree-zist-ah-bull." She said each syllable of 'irresistable' by itself, sounding it out as if that word itself tasted like sprinkles.

Miku smiled a bit, her arms still squirming. "That was... completely unexpected..." But unexpected things were to be expected.

_Typical Gumi_, thought Miku.

"So sprinkles cuz they're pretty. Like you." Miku relaxed, smiling wider, "You know, you're pretty as well, Gumi-" "Hushhshshsushshshishhhhhhh..." Gumi made a loud hushing sound, quieting Miku. "Hushshshshh..."

Miku leaned against the wall, stunned by Gumi's reaction. "Thou shalt not speak like so," Gumi mumbled, "Don't ever compare m' beauty to yours. You're like... Perfect. Peeeeerrrrfffeeeect." "But Gumi-

"Shuuushshshushshshshush..." Gumi released her grip on Miku's right wrist, using her free hand to put a finger clumsily to Miku's lips. "You are perfect. Someone like me cud only dream t'be like you..." She looked Miku up and down, admiring her. "You're jusso beutiful. Lika doll. It almost makes m'jealous."

Miku used her now free hand to push against Gumi's abdomen to get her away. She froze when she felt it. "G-Gumi..."

"Husssshshshshsh..."

Miku never expected what she felt. Not unexpected like Gumi typically was, but unexpected as in uncalled for. "Gumi, you're..." "Hussssh Miku, I told you 'm not drunk..." "Not that..."

Gumi had told Miku that she was "almost" jealous of how "perfect" she was. But she never figured she'd be this jealous. "Gumi, why are you so-"

"I said HUSH!" Gumi snapped, squeezing Miku's left wrist.

Miku wasn't sure if Gumi was a violent drunk or not, and if she was, being pressed up against the wall was not a great place to be asking more questions.

Gumi stood silent, staring at Miku's hand on her stomach. Slowly, she began, "You're perfect. More so than I could ever be. Your voice is so clear and bright. You have the perfectestestest body."

Miku couldn't help but feel guilty. Gumi was so thin. Not overly so, but her ribs were easily felt and her hip bones jutted out of her sides sharply. If Miku understood right, Gumi's jealousy caused her to become this way.

Miku was hesitant to jump to the conclusion of some very mild type of anorexia, but she had a feeling deep in her gut. "Gumi, please don't feel this way..." She was startled by a kiss from the older girl, which was deep and tasted like beer. When Gumi pulled away, Miku stared at her with wide eyes. Gumi's mouth remained close to hers, only inches away.

"Miku," Gumi whispered, closing her eyes, "I want you."

Miku jumped slightly, tensing. "G-Gumi, come on. You're too drunk to filter what you're saying-" "I told you, Mikuuuu... 'M not drunk!" "You're definitely drunk. Let go of me and get to bed, alright?"

Gumi held both of Miku's wrists again, pressing her whole body against Miku's. "No, Miku. I will have you..." She kissed the soft skin of Miku's neck, lingering there. "I want to feel your body. I want to be able to claim it as my own territory before someone else does..."

Miku shivered, tilting her head to the other side. "G-Gumi, you're speaking nonsense…" "Nuh-uh… You just don't understaaand… you're so naïve… It's part of your chaaahrm."

"You don't have to do this anymore." Miku spoke quietly, making Gumi pull away from her neck and look at her. "You don't have to do this to yourself because of me," Miku continued. Gumi blinked, staring. "What…?" "Gumi, you can't keep hurting yourself like this…"

After a moment, Gumi's face darkened and she let go of Miku, turning away. Miku stepped forward slightly, "I… I guess I really don't understand. But I don't want to feel your body when it's like this. It hurts to know you're being that envious of me… So please, stop hurting yourself…"

Gumi stood still, shaking and clenching her fists. Miku stepped forward again. "If you're really not drunk, Gumi, then please, try to understand…" Gumi didn't respond. Miku reached out, and then hesitated, "Gumi…"

Was Miku even sure? It could be that Gumi was just thin from working out, but that made no sense. What other reasons could there be for it?

Suddenly, Gumi caught Miku off guard. She spun around, holding Miku's wrists together in one hand, dipping Miku backwards and kissing her fiercely. Slowly, Miku's feet slipped on the carpet and she fell back. Gumi allowed this, making sure to stay on top of Miku on the ground. Eventually Miku relaxed and even kissed back. Gumi continued holding Miku's wrists tightly, while her other hand rubbed Miku's hip bone.

Their lips broke apart, giving them both air to breathe. Miku panted, staring at Gumi with half-open eyes. "G-Gumi… wh-what are we doing…?" "We're doin' whatever you want," Gumi answered easily. Miku couldn't help but wonder how Gumi was so experienced with these things. What exactly had she been doing in the city? Miku knew it wasn't really any of her business, but it still irked her.

Gumi slid down slowly, biting Miku's collarbone. Bending her legs, Miku wiggled underneath her. "Y-you… smell like alcohol, Gumi. You wouldn't do this if you were sober." "Mmmmm…" Gumi mumbled, using her free hand to caress Miku's waist, "You're right, I wouldn't. Because I'm usually so well behaved at hiding this…"

"Then why don't you stop?"

"'Cuz I can't now. You're just so beautiful and I can't stand it anymore, Miku. I've always admired you. The way you sing, the way you talk, you smile at everyone with such happiness… You're just so perfect. And I've always wanted to have you to myself." Gumi ended the explanation with a kiss and a bite to Miku's neck, leaving a red mark.

Miku was speechless, her face bright pink. Had Gumi always felt this way? If she did, she was right about hiding it well.

"You've always had Kaito," Gumi continued, "Or Luka. Sometimes I hear about you and Rin. Or even Len. Rarely ever with my brother, thank god… But I've never been with you. Even if we're not technically together, I just…want to touch you… I want to touch perfection…" Slowly, she let go of Miku's wrists, straddling the teal haired girl's hips.

Gumi stared down at the red faced Miku below her with a hint of lust in her eyes. "I want to appreciate you. All of you. Every part. Even if you don't like me this way…" Gumi trailed off, looking up. She stared at the small clock on the wall; every little tick the second hand made was another second Gumi lost before morning. Why was she hesitating? She was sure she could take Miku right then and there. But would Miku ever forgive her?

Gumi stayed like that for a few moments. Why was she thinking straight _now_? She's so close to her fantasy that she could just reach down and touch it. Literally.

She looked back down at Miku, eyes glassy, almost in a trance. She moved her hand to stroke Miku's cheek softly. Yes, her dream—her fantasy—was real.

But what if this reality was _not_ real at all?

That's right, isn't it? Gumi could just be dreaming, couldn't she?

Miku lay silent and still, staring back up at the depressed Gumi above her. Even with a look of confusion and self-loathing, she was still beautiful. Gumi just stayed like that, watching the second hand of the clock above them eat away at her perfect opportunity. Finally, she looked down at Miku, her eyes wide.

"Why…" Gumi muttered under her breath. Something was stopping her. Here Miku was, defenseless, easily in Gumi's hands in a matter of a few intricate touches. But a feeling inside of her was holding her back.

_[She wasn't so thin, was she?]_

Gumi let one hand feel her stomach. She was incredibly thin. When did this happen? She was never this skinny before, ever. Why would she be?

_[Since when had Meiko come over?]_

Gumi tensed, staring deep into Miku's blue eyes. That's right, isn't it? Meiko never came over. Besides, Gumi was four years short of being old enough to drink.

Then again, when did that ever stop her back home? She had gone out drinking in the urban area of the city with her "friends". Stealing alcohol wasn't a hard thing to do, especially in the darker, deeper alleys of downtown.

But her conscious was right. Meiko never came over in the first place. There was no sake or beer in the fridge. There was no little clock in Miku's front room. If this wasn't Miku's house, where was she?

She laid herself on her side next to Miku, staring at her. Miku turned onto her side as well, the two making eye contact. Bravely, Gumi reached her right arm under her own head and stroked Miku's hair softly. Her free left hand held Miku's shoulder, and she leaned in slowly, closing her eyes and kissing her. This time, it didn't taste like alcohol. It was light, but deep when Miku kissed back, and it reminded Gumi of marshmallows.

* * *

All of a sudden, Miku gasped loudly. Opening her eyes, Gumi found the both of them under a thick comforter. Gumi's hand was still on Miku's shoulder, and she was only an inch or two away from Miku's lips. She leaned in to kiss her again. Miku rolled away, shrieking as she rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Sitting up, Gumi saw that she was in the fuzzy pajama pants that she borrowed from Miku. She felt her stomach: her _manly _abs were back and she wasn't stick thin anymore, and there was no trace of any kind of anorexia anywhere. Thank god. It really _was_ just a dream.

She watched Miku get up from the floor. "U-um…" Gumi stuttered, her cheeks heating up intensely. "D-Dude, I didn't mean to… I mean… Um… M-Miku… That was… _Completely_ unintentional—" "GUMI, _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_"

Miku's hair was disheveled and all over the place, frizzing up. She shook in anger, her entire face red. Gumi stuttered, straightening herself out, "M-Miku…! I-I swear that was _only_ supposed to happen in my _dream_!"

There was a moment of silence (for Gumi's dignity) in which Miku simply stared, agape with horror? fright? surprise? Hopefully not any _bad_ emotion.

Miku slowly regained her composure, taking a deep breath and sighing silently. "Gumi… can I just… can I… just… I… why…"

Gumi stared back, "Miku, I'm… really sorry… that… _also_ was completely unintentional…" Except for the apologies, Gumi was actually proud that she inadvertently broke the ice. Miku shook her head, pacing back and forth. "If it makes you feel any better," Gumi smiled sheepishly, "You tasted like marshmallows… I like marshmallows."

Miku didn't reply. She didn't need to at this point.

"C'mon," Gumi stood up, taking each step towards Miku slowly. "It wasn't a _bad_ kiss, was it? From _my _side it was excellent!"

"You just have no idea what you're saying or how to filter your words!" Miku snapped.

Gumi stepped forward again, "You're amazing at kissing, just like I imagined!"

"Gumi, _seriously just shut up! You're not helping yourself here!"_

Gumi swiftly reached both her arms out, one wrapping around Miku's arm with her hand holding the back of Miku's head, and the other wrapping firmly around Miku's waist, pulling Miku's body up against her own in a tight hug. Doing this was a huge leap for mankind! Or, for Gumi, at least.

Depending on how Miku reacted, Gumi could either stay the rest of the week at Miku's house, or be sent home the second day there with bruises and a headache. She mentally crossed her fingers.

Miku blinked; she had no time to react to the embrace. It was warm, and despite the smell of men's deodorant (seriously, Gumi, _why_?) and oil, she actually felt safe. "…Gumi, have you… been working on your car again…?"

And with that sentence Gumi knew she was back in the safe zone. "Yeah," she replied softly, making sure not to breathe on Miku's ear, "Yeah, before I came over yesterday. I showered, but I guess the smell stuck to me. Sorry 'bout that."

Miku chuckled silently, slowly raising her arms to hug Gumi back. "It's fine. I guess I really don't mind. It's been a long time since I've seen you and well… The scent is unique to you. I kind of… missed it."

Gumi jumped slightly at the warm comments coming from Miku. Compliments? Since when? She stroked Miku's long teal hair gently, smiling. "Yeah."

"Gumi," Miku said plainly. "Y-yeah?" "You say 'yeah' too much. Try something more… polite. We're not in the city anymore. And I'm not one of your city boyfriends."

"Pshaw, I don't have any boyfriends. Guys are dangerous where I'm at in the city. I'm glad you stay away from them." "What?" Miku pulled away to face her, still attached. "Is that why you came here? To escape them?"

"Nah, Gumi replied, "I don't mind them at all—Ugh!" She pulled away, smacked her forehead and stomped her foot.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, worried.

"I forgot I had a pool game with the guys tonight!"

Miku stared at her. "Aren't pool tables normally found in_ bars_?"

"Yeah," Gumi replied, yawning. "Most of the time I'm the only girl down there."

After a moment, Miku sighed. "I thought you just told me guys in the city are dangerous. Don't they hit on you…? Or touch you…? Or do they try anything… worse?"

Gumi laughed a bit, leaning her back and head against the wall, looking away. "Nah. They and I both know that I can beat them to a bloody pulp if they tried anything. Except if there's a new guy, I have to beat some sense into him if he even comes close. I don't drink anyway. Unless it's the _real_ good stuff. I mean, they _are_ real dangerous, but don't worry about it. I can handle 'em."

"…If you're sure," Miku sighed, not sure if she believed the whole "beating them to a bloody pulp" story. "Wait," she shook her head, stepping towards Gumi, "You're not going to drive a few hours into the city _just _for a pool game, are you?"

Gumi stood back up straight, holding Miku's shoulders. "No, no no no no. I mean, I was planning on it, yes. The guys don't like being stood up. But… if you _really _don't want me to, I—"

Miku glared at her half-heartedly. "I don't want you to go. You're staying here tonight, too, understood?" She left the room and slowly walked down the stairs.

Gumi sighed, slightly irked about Miku's control over her. "Yeah, I got it, I got it," she muttered under her breath, following Miku into the kitchen.

"You said 'yeah' again."

"I don't care."


End file.
